The invention relates to an apparatus for venting exhaust gases from a combustion chamber in a gas combustion apparatus such as a gas boiler, furnace or water heater.
It is commonly known in the art to provide gas boilers, water heaters and furnaces with a combustion chamber and a heat exchanger for transferring heat generated by the combustion of fuel in the combustion chamber to a substance such as water or air passing through the heat exchanger. Because the device is usually installed inside a building, it is necessary to provide a conduit or exhaust vent to remove the exhaust gases from the combustion chamber. The exhaust vent is usually connected to a network of pipes that eventually vents outside the building where the exhaust gases disburse to the atmosphere.